


Bee to the Blossom, Moth to the Flame

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Polski | Polish, Pornstars, Smut, Spanking, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet at an office party. Only the party is at the beach, the "office" is Gabriel's gay porn company, and Dean is the latest talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee to the Blossom, Moth to the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [JAK PSZCZOŁA DO KWIATU, JAK ĆMA DO PŁOMIENIA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063220) by [patusinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka)



> Written for [this photo prompt](http://i649.photobucket.com/albums/uu214/joysicons1897/campfire-hot-dog_zps5b01d3bb.jpg) at dc_summerlovin.

  
“Quite the sausage fest, huh?”

Castiel huffs an unimpressed sigh, not even bothering to look up from his book. It’s not the first time one of Gabriel’s “models” has tried to get his attention with that particular joke today, and he’s not about to start encouraging any more vapidness now.

“Bukowski, huh? Kind of bleak for a beach party, don’t you think?”

_That_ comment is unexpected though, and Castiel’s eyes finally flick upward in surprise.

When he sees what’s standing in front of him, he’s finds it difficult to keep his jaw from dropping in awe. Most of Gabriel’s actors are all fake tans and frosted tips, but not this one. This one is pure, corn-fed farmboy. Right down to the smattering of freckles across his skin.

He’s gorgeous.

If not a little on the young side. But they all are when they’re starting out.

“You’re new, aren’t you,” Castiel says.

“I’m Dean. Gabe’s still trying to get me to sign though.”

“Huh,” Castiel grunts, assessing. He’s surprised this kid hasn’t been eaten alive by now. He really must be smarter than he looks.

“Listen, I could use some decent conversation. Do you mind if I lay out beside you…?”

“Castiel,” he supplies. The smile Dean gives him then is nothing short of stunning, and Castiel finds himself nodding in assent.

“Thank, Cas,” Dean says, unwrapping his towel, and once again Castiel is sucking in his breath in shock.

Dean is naked underneath.

And it’s not like Castiel isn’t exposed to attractive, naked men all the time, but yeah, this kid is gorgeous, _all over_. He tries not to ogle in a completely unprofessional manner, averting his eyes as quickly as he can, but he still gets a flash of a nicely hung cock, nestled in a dark blonde bed of hair that hasn’t been shaved off yet. And when Dean finally settles on his stomach, Castiel then gets an unobstructed eyeful of Dean’s perfect, plump, ass.

He tries to focus on Dean’s face instead, but then finds himself distracted by the clear green of Dean’s eyes, shining bright in the sun, and the way his eyelashes actually _curl_ , dark and thick on his shadowed eyelids. His gaze involuntarily flicks down to Dean’s mouth, and is instantly trapped by the fullness of Dean’s lips, their shiny pinkness, and the way they curve as Dean smiles up at him, knowingly.

Castiel flushes, forcing himself to look away again. Of all the pretty boys he’s seen since he’s been involved with his brother’s studio, none have enraptured him so quickly, or so thoroughly. He finds he has to clear his throat of the thick arousal already caught in it, before he can speak again.

“So Dean, what would you suggest then? If not Bukowski?” he asks, his voice cracking embarrassingly anyway, and unavoidably deep.

“Mmm,” Dean hums thoughtfully, and Castiel finds himself squirming at the sound, as unintentionally arousing as it may have been. “Don’t get me wrong Cas, Bukowski’s sexy, but personally I prefer some Vonnegut.”

Damn it. As if he wasn’t already getting hard. Looks _and_ brains.

“Vonnegut huh?” Cas tsks in reply. “Too political. Bukowski’s better for drinking,” he smirks, raising the bottle of wine he’s been drinking directly out of, just to make this party bearable.

“I’ll give you that,” Dean chuckles, wriggling on his towel, and the movement of his hips involuntarily draws Castiel’s eyes downward again. Damn it _all_.

He tries to pull himself together, clearing his throat again as he reaches over to offer Dean the wine.

“Thanks, Cas. Don’t mind if I do,” Dean grins, bright as the sun, giving him a little wink to boot. And then Dean props himself up on his side, exposing himself completely and unashamedly as he takes the offered bottle.

There’s just no safe place to look. He tries to stay focused on Dean’s face, but then he’s transfixed by the way Dean’s mouth wraps around the lip of the bottle, and the way Dean’s neck extends, throat undulating as he swallows. Any lower than that and it’s a clear path of perfect, unmarked skin, leading straight down to Dean’s perfect, dusky-dark cock.

It’s a good thing Castiel has a book to cover his lap. Damn it all _to hell_.

“Do you always sunbathe in the nude?” he asks, his voice a little breathless.

“I do now. Don’t tan-lines look bad on camera, or something?” Dean replies, settling on his stomach again.

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not one of the people who makes those kind of judgements, I’m just the accountant,” Castiel answers.

“Oh!” Dean looks up in surprise, “You’re Gabriel’s brother? I thought you were another actor!”

Castiel chuckles at the flattery, shaking his head. “You’re sweet. But no,” he replies, and Dean actually _pouts_.

“Well damn, Cas,” Dean says, sounding genuinely disappointed, “I was kind of looking forward to seeing what’s under all those clothes. Among other things,” Dean adds, and when Castiel looks up in surprise again, Dean’s gaze is roaming across his body, something hungry in his hooded eyes.

Castiel finds himself squirming under that gaze, readjusting the book on his lap, but Dean doesn’t miss a thing, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards at the gesture.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean says, rummaging around under his towel, “Think you could help a guy out?” he asks, retrieving the bottle of sun-tan oil he brought with him. “It’s kind of hard to reach some places on my back,” he explains, teeth biting into his plump lower lip oh-so-innocently as he wriggles his hips again, just slightly.

Castiel isn’t fooled. But he doesn’t say no either. He’s usually immune to these kind of tricks, but _fuck_ does he want to put his hands on Dean.

“Ah!” Dean gasps softly as Castiel pours some oil between his shoulder blades, wriggling his hips again at the sudden coolness on his skin. Castiel has to supress his own gasp at the reaction, biting his lip _hard_ as he waits for Dean to settle again. Then, taking a deep breath, he reaches towards Dean’s skin.

A tiny humming sound escapes Dean’s throat when Castiel’s fingers dip into the puddle of oil on his back, and then again, longer when Castiel begins to spread the oil across his shoulders. He thinks he sees Dean’s muscles twitching under the skin as he massages the oil into it, but he can’t be sure. He’s a little too distracted by the slick heat of Dean’s skin against his hand, the smoothness of it against his palm. And now that he’s looking closer he can see fine blonde hair, shimmering in the sunlight, over a bed of freckles that he wants to rest his lips on.

“Lower,” Dean murmurs, wriggling his back against Castiel’s hand, and Castiel find himself pressing down, as if settling a skittish colt. He feels Dean’s chest fill with a sigh against his palm, before Dean stills himself again, and then Castiel begins to slide his hand down Dean’s spine.

“Mmm…” Dean hums in pleasure once more as Castiel begins to lengthen his strokes, encompassing all of Dean’s back and cupping around his waist. Then Dean reaches his arms up, crossing them under his chin to give Castiel better access, and Castiel can just see the rosy aureole of Dean’s nipple, exposed like some kind of invitation.

Castiel holds his breath as he slides his hand toward it, stretching his thumb out to brush across it on the next downward stroke, easily disguising the touch as something accidental.

“Oh!” Dean breathes, arching against his hand again. So Castiel does it again, and again, until Dean’s hips are squirming on the towel, rubbing into it in small jerky movements.

“Lower!” Dean says breathlessly, and Castiel bites his lip, looking around. They’re already on dangerous ground. He knows Dean’s gotten a little hard by now, by the way Dean is thrusting into his towel, and Castiel’s been getting steadily harder since he first laid eyes on the kid - but they’re still out on the beach, with Gabriel’s entire party barbequing hot dogs, not far away.

But then he realizes Dean has placed Castiel between him and the rest of the party, and the way Castiel has to lean over Dean to spread the sun-tan oil on him has effectively shielded Dean completely from view. _Smart_ boy.

Castiel huffs a wry chuckle as he slides his hand lower, grabbing a handful of Dean’s round, firm ass.

“Unh!” Dean moans as Castiel kneads it, palming oil over both of the plushy globes. They’re so full, and cushiony, Castiel wants to slide his dick between them and bounce on them.

“You planned this all along, didn’t you?” he murmurs, raising his hand and smacking it against the smooth flesh.

“ _Ah!_ ” Dean gasps in shock, his head shooting up off his arms. He huffs a laugh as he turns to Castiel, an amused smirk on his face. “Was I naughty? Do you want to spank me some more?” he taunts, wriggling his ass underneath Castiel’s hand.

Castiel chuckles at the obvious mockery of a common porn scenario. But all joking aside, the idea is not entirely unappealing either. One of his favourite videos involves some light spanking between a babysitter and a pizzaman…

“Lower,” Dean whispers quietly, spreading his legs with a small smirk. Castiel hisses in a breath at the invitation, slowly splaying his fingers out wider as he kneads Dean’s rear, until his thumb begins to slide deeper in between Dean’s cheeks.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean sighs, hips thrusting with the movement of Castiel’s thumb, allowing it to slide deeper and deeper with every stroke. When it brushes Dean’s entrance, Dean hisses in a breath of his own, his eyes fluttering closed and his legs jerking even wider.

“Lower, _please_ ,” Dean whispers, and Castiel groans as he pushes his thumb in.

Dean is so relaxed, he takes the thick digit easily. And as Castiel works it in deep, Dean throws a heated look over his shoulder – the kind of look that tells him Dean is someone who _truly_ enjoys having something in his ass. In the porn industry, that’s pure gold. And if they were somewhere private, Castiel would already be balls deep. And trying to get deeper.

But for now all Castiel can do is pour more oil in the crack of Dean’s cheeks, so he can smear Dean with it all over the inside as well as out. Dean works his hips in tandem, allowing Castiel deeper and deeper with soft little moans, clenching his hole around Castiel’s thumb in a milking rhythm that makes Castiel’s dick throb. He’s probably going to come in his pants, mesmerized by the writhing movements of Dean’s perfect ass, imagining the slippery heat he feels around his thumb on his cock.

But then Dean suddenly rolls away from him, covering himself with his towel as he stands up, and Castiel frowns in disappointed confusion.

“You know what, Cas? I changed my mind,” Dean says, glancing at the rest of the party. “I think I want to spend the rest of the day indoors.”

And then Dean throws him that heated look again, as he starts walking back to Gabriel’s house, only this time it says ‘come hither’ as well. Castiel grabs his things, trying not to look too much like he’s scrambling to follow.

And he thought this party was going to be boring.

They’re both ridiculously hard, and Dean has to hold his towel away from his body at an awkward angle to hide it, but they still make it back to the house in record time. Then they don’t even bother to find a proper bedroom, they just throw themselves through the first door they come across and lock it behind them. And as their bodies crash against it, their lips finally find each other’s mouths, kissing and nipping at each other with a strange mix of playfulness and desperation. Castiel’s hands also find Dean’s ass again, as Dean’s towel finds the floor, and he grabs at the firm flesh for purchase as they grind their erections together.

It isn’t long before Dean’s hands are scrabbling at his shirt, ripping it over his head, and then Dean is mouthing and sucking a trail down his chest, thumbing and nibbling his nipples with hungry little moans. But when Dean finally sinks to his knees, he unzips the fly of Castiel’s jeans like he’s unwrapping a gift, licking his lips as he pulls Castiel’s cock out like he’s about to taste a delicacy. And then Dean goes to _town_.

All Castiel gets are a few kitten licks in warning, tasting the precome at his slit, and then Dean _sucks_ him down, working his lips down further and further with every pass until Castiel’s cock is deep in his throat. And just when Castiel thinks it can’t get any better, Dean pulls off to give his balls a good suck as well, pumping Castiel’s length with his hand.

“Yeah, _fuck_ , suck my balls, just like that,” Castiel is murmuring, his fingers threading through Dean’s hair as the conventional platitudes fall from his lips, against his will. But he can’t do any better. His brain just isn’t working anymore.

And then Dean pulls off his balls, and slaps the tip of Castiel’s dick all over his tongue. Castiel grunts as his head slams back against the door, the teasing slaps against his sensitive head such as sudden contrast to the warm suction from before. And then Dean is sucking him down again, loose and sloppy and wet around his stinging flesh. But Dean isn’t even doing the work anymore. Castiel is fucking Dean’s face all on his own, his hips thrusting on their own volition.

When Dean pulls off again, lips swollen and wet, his voice is little breathless as he says what is probably one of the most well-used lines in porn:

“I want you to fuck me.”

But he delivers it with such genuine honesty, eyes heated and hopeful as he bats those pretty eyelashes of his, that Castiel finds himself nodding frantically in assent.

Lucky for them, they’ve locked themselves up in Gabriel’s private screening room, which sports a large leather couch, candy-flavored condoms on the coffee table, and some lube in the drawer, if he knows Gabriel. Not that they’ll need it. As Dean kneels on the couch, spreading his legs wide, Castiel can see he’s still oiled up and open from earlier. He pushes a finger in just to be sure, and Dean takes it easily, wriggling back on it. A second finger slides in just as easy, and Dean moans even louder as Castiel stretches him out.

“Come _on_ , Cas! Don’t underestimate how much I like to fuck!” Dean gasps, reaching back to slide in two of his own fingers as well, and Castiel gets the message. Dean can take it. And they’re _both_ more than ready. He's hard as a whip when he gives Dean's entrance a few testing slaps with his dick, the sound thick and wet between Dean's cheeks, and all too inviting. Castiel rolls on a condom as quickly as he can, using some of the leftover oil on his fingers to grease his tip up, then fucks his way in.

It’s _paralyzing_ , how tight Dean is, regardless of what Dean may have implied. Or maybe it’s just been a while since Castiel indulged. Either way, he’s momentarily stunned, gasping for breath as he’s enveloped in slick heat.

Dean barely gives him the chance to regain his bearings though, backing up on him until he’s hip deep, and can go no further. And then, Dean doesn’t stop, angling his hips away until he’s nearly pulled off Castiel entirely, before sliding back down on him again.

“Holy _shit!_ ” Castiel groans in amazement as Dean works his hips, grinding down on Castiel’s cock over and over again with long, clenching strokes. His hands find their way to Dean’s hips - but not to pull Dean in, as would be usual in this position – but just to hold on to something, _anything_ , as Dean’s greedy hole gobbles him up.

Castiel’s seen all kinds of different shapes and types of body parts, some fairly intimately, most as a hazard of working for Gabriel, but Dean’s hole has to be the most perfect, pink slit of a hole he’s ever seen. And if it wasn’t currently eating his cock, Castiel would be eating it with his tongue.

“Yeah, Cas!” Dean babbles, writhing on Castiel’s length, “Wanted you the first moment I saw you, just like this, inside me! So fucking hot!”

Castiel growls, suddenly grabbing Dean’s hips tight and throwing him to the side, yanking on Dean’s legs until he lands on his back with a huff of surprise. But Dean recovers quickly, grinning as he spreads his thighs open again, pulling them up to his chest and offering up his ass. Castiel pushes back in with another snarl, swallowing down Dean’s cries as he plunders Dean’s mouth with his tongue. He hasn’t fucked like this in years, all claws and teeth and urgency, mindless and animalistic as they both chase the singular need to be _deeper_.

Neither of them even reach down to give Dean’s cock attention, it gets all the stimulation it needs, slithering between the oily tightness of their bodies.

“Yeah! Fuck me, Cas!” Dean is whimpering now, arms wrapped around Castiel’s neck and hanging on as Castiel pounds into him, relentless. “M'burning up Cas, you’re fucking me so good! Gonna make me come!”

Castiel drives impossibly deeper still, grunting with exertion as he tries to hold back his own orgasm, threatening to blow any second now. And then Dean is coming, clenching around his cock with exquisite spasms, perfect features frozen in an expression of perfect rapture.

Castiel closes his eyes, searing the image into his memory, blinding and beautiful. Then Dean whispers, “Come in me, Cas,” sweet and soft in his ear. And he goes.

~

“Son of a _bitch_.” Dean mutters afterwards, “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my _life_.”

Castiel huffs a breathless laugh. “Again, you’re sweet.”

“Don’t laugh at me. M’serious,” Dean mumbles, and when Castiel turns to look at him he’s got that adorable pout on his lips again. But there’s a slightly shell-shocked look in his eyes as well, that leads Castiel to believe him.

“Well, me neither then,” he replies sincerely. That really was one of the best lays he’s ever had. If not _the_ best.

“Yeah?” Dean’s eyes light up, smiling as he curls around Castiel’s side.

“Mmm,” Castiel nods in reply, giving Dean a soft smile in return. And when Dean nuzzles happily into his neck, it only feels natural to wrap his arm around Dean’s shoulders, tucking him in close.

“Fuck!” Dean suddenly huffs into his skin, “Now every time I have sex, I’m gonna think about you!”

Unfortunately Castiel doesn’t get a chance to fully process that comment, because that’s when they hear the first sounds of the party returning to the house. Castiel heaves a sigh, extricating himself from Dean’s side and reaching for the tissue box on the table.

“You go first,” he says, as Dean only has a towel to wrap around himself, whereas Castiel has to wipe all the excess sun-tan oil off himself before he can get dressed again. As well as the excess oil on the couch, or Gabriel is going to kill him.

He sighs again, finding himself displeased that his time with Dean is ending so abruptly. Then he finds himself surprised, and a little embarrassed at his unexpected displeasure. But Dean gives him one last, long, lingering look before he slips out the door, which tells Castiel that Dean might be feeling the same way. And then Castiel finds himself unexpectedly pleased, and embarrassed for it again.

Falling for Dean would be like playing with fire, and he knows better than that.

By the time Castiel emerges from the room, Dean is surrounded by a plethora of attractive admirers, all vying for his attention. The kid’s going to be a star. And Castiel knows when it’s his time to make an exit.

~

“Why’d you leave so early?” Gabriel demands loudly through the speaker of his phone later that night, while Castiel’s soaking in the tub.

“Too much sun, I suppose. I was tired and wanted a bath,” he sighs.

“I’ll bet,” Gabriel snorts.

“And I am _still_ in said bath, so if it’s not important, can we talk later?” he grumbles.

“I signed Dean Winchester tonight,” Gabriel replies gleefully.

“…Oh?” Castiel tries to keep his voice even, “What additionals did you have to give him?”

“Your phone number.”

And right on cue, the soft beeping of an incoming call comes across the line. Castiel gapes at his phone in disbelief. Gabriel hears the beeping through the speaker and starts to chuckle. Suddenly Castiel is struck with a horrible thought.

“Gabriel? You didn’t… sample the talent this time, did you?” he asks, his voice tight. He considers himself pretty open-minded - _has_ to be to work with Gabriel - but he still draws the line at sharing with his brother.

“Oh believe me bro, I was _sorely_ tempted. But, no. I can tell when a guy is thoroughly smitten.”

Castiel’s phone suddenly beeps louder, receiving a message. He reaches over the side of the tub to wipe his hand on his towel, and when he opens the message it reads;

_‘Already missing you. –Dean.’_

There’s also a picture attached, and when Castiel opens it he sees a very naked Dean, holding his very heavy erection in his hand, with that very heated ‘come hither’ look in his eyes.

Castiel’s cock twitches, awakening between his legs.

Damn. This kid is going to be the death of him.

But then Castiel realizes the message was typed out properly, not in that abbreviated text language he loathes, and he can’t help but smile.

An incoming call beeps through the line again.

“Well? Are you going to _get_ that, or what?” Gabriel asks, and Castiel can practically hear the smug grin in his brother’s voice.

“Yes.” Castiel replies, grinning as well. “Yes, I think I will.”

  
_~ fin_

  
  
_‘Dean, here is a photo of me in the tub, just for you. –Cas.’_

[ _view_ ](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/79126551230/)

  



End file.
